


A Comforting Touch

by supportsapphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family talk, Fluff, bc holy shit I love them, honestly just some self serving fluff that I needed to get out, one short, pharmetra, sympharah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsapphic/pseuds/supportsapphic
Summary: Fareeha and Satya spend their free night cozying up and contemplating the next steps in their relationship.





	A Comforting Touch

Fareeha rested her head on Satya’s lap, facing the direction of the humble fireplace as a small fire crackled and bloomed. The room was painted in darkness with splashes of orange light highlighting the couple’s relaxing afternoon in. Carefully, Satya began to run her fingers through Fareeha’s short hair, her loving touch soothing Fareeha into a puddle of bliss and tenderness. If only they could spend every night like this, doing nothing but enjoying the company of one another without having to worry about work and their other responsibilities. 

“You would make an amazing mother,” Fareeha finally broke the silence, rolling over so that she was looking up at the woman she loved dearly. 

“As would you,” Satya hummed, lacing her free hand in Fareeha’s. 

“Do you really think so? I’m not even sure how well I’d do considering..” She let out a small, frustrated sigh, “Considering what happened to my family. But even when I do question myself, I have to admit- the thought of having a family with you makes my heart burst.” 

“There are options out there,” Satya hummed in thought, “you and Jesse are still close. I’m sure he would be more than willing to be a surrogate donor, if you wanted. Or, we could always adopt. Any child would be lucky to have such a strong and caring mother.” 

Fareeha sat up and wrapped her arms around Satya’s waist, pulling the shorter girl closer and planting a soft peck to her forehead and right cheek before finally resting her chin on the top of Satya’s head. Fareeha slowly rubbed circles into Satya’s back as she buried herself closer to Fareeha’s warm body, the two easing themselves into each other’s warm embrace. 

“We have time. Whatever we chose to do, I know will be the right thing.” 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Satya mumbled into Fareeha’s caress, “but I love you with my entire being.” 

“You know what? I love you even more. Every day you bring out the best in me. Who knows where I’d be or what I’d be doing without you. Having you by my side has brought a light into my life and every moment spent with you is cherish.” 

Satya gave her one last squeeze before untangling herself from Fareeha. She carefully stood up, her legs tingling from the hours they spent lounging together, before holding her hand out to Fareeha. 

“Come on you big dork, let’s head off to bed now. We can finish singing each other’s praises first thing tomorrow morning.”


End file.
